


Above the Underground

by Koolcuzzie



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Determination, Friendship, Gen, Post-Pacifist Route, Sequel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:32:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6392629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koolcuzzie/pseuds/Koolcuzzie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk is a wonderfully kind kid who lost his parents due to a murderer. After attempting to commit suicide, frisk falls into the Mount Ebott. Frisk made friends in the underground and was able to save all monsters and free them from the underground!</p><p>Except one</p><p>Frisk now lives with Toriel and is having the time of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Above the Underground

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> This is my first fan fic so I hope you enjoy!
> 
> This first chapter is made to build up the story

Up here above the Underground is great. Frisk lives next to Sans and Papyrus, Napstablook and her new Human friend Jonathan. Jonathan is really kind and he jokes around with Sans a lot. But where did frisk come from? She clearly did not climb Mt. Ebott for no reason. The truth is that Frisk got bullied and her parents died from a murderer. She planned on committing suicide. She wanted to fall down Mt. Ebott because people will find no evidence. But ever since she met all the monsters in the underground she was really happy and wanted to take the monsters with her.

So let's fast forward to after Frisk helped the underground. Frisk had just woken up on a sunny Sunday morning. It had been 3 months since monsters arrived on the surface. Humans greeted them nicely. Frisk walked downstairs to meet up with his new mother, Toriel.

"Good morning Frisk, did you get a nice sleep?"

"Yes Mother"

"Hey, Papyrus and Jonothan both wanted to hang out with you this morning but you slept in."

"I'll go and join them after breakfast"

Frisk ate some truely buetiful peanut butter toast. After breakfast Frisk gave Toriel a hug and a kiss before leaving to join Papyrus and Jonothan outside of papyrus' yard. Papyrus just lost in a game of checkers to Jonothan while sans is sitting and enjoying the sunlight outside.

"I WILL BEAT YOU ONCE HUMAN!" Papyrus yells at Jonothan

"Owwwwww Is someone down? Do I need to tickle you're, 'funny-bone'" Jonothan jokes

"STOOP IT HUMAN"

"Good one kid" sans states.

Frisk enters the yard. Everybody greets Frisk. Sans, Papyrus, Jonothan and Frisk all decide to play Snakes and ladders. Sans tells everybody that they are going to have a bad time. Jonothan went first and went on a ladder straight away. Everyone was having fun. Papyrus was in the lead and sans was near the bottom of the grid while Frisk and Jonothan were neck and neck near the middle. Sans got lucky and managed to find a ladder that would bring him to the top

"Well to bad sans I'm I front of you by one space, NYEH HEH HEH,"

Papyrus rolled a 4 and landed on square 99. The only problem is that 99 is a snake that goes down to number 12. Everybody laughed a lot 

"Get dunked onnnnnnnnnn!" Yells sans

On sans' roll he rolled a six and won the game

"I told you you were gonna have a bad time"


End file.
